Cheesecake
by MisplacedObject
Summary: A cute little lovers quarrel over the last slice of cheesecake. It was going to be dirty, but then I changed it, I though it's be cuter this way For Gabbydoll


This was inspired by a fight me and my friend made up, while playing Injustice. Or as I should say, a fight Aquaman and Green arrow had. ^_^

Arthur walk into the apartment, sighing as he felt he could finally relax. He scanned the room, looking for his lover. But Oliver was nowhere to be found. He found it odd, that he wouldn't be in his own apartment at this hour, so early in the day when he had nothing to do. Brushing away his worry, Aquaman walked to the fridge, wanting to get his last slice of cheesecake. He'd only been in Star City week, it was the most time he'd allow himself to leave Atlantis. But the first thing he did besides lay a kiss on the Green Arrow was buy a cheescake. It was his favorite. Opening the fridge, his jaw dropped and his brows furrowed. He gaped at the pan the cheesecake had come in, which was empty, a few crumbs dotting it. _Now_ Arthur thought to himself, _I know why he's gone._

"Oliver!" Arthur yelled, trying not to let the anger in his voice show. When he got no response, he marched into the bedroom they shared. "Oliver, get out here." He said, already knowing where the other was hiding. He put his hand on his hips as he waited impatiently for the other man to crawl out from under the bed.

"Before you say anything, let me exp-"

"I was saving that last piece for a reason!" Arthur exclaimed, walking out of the room and shouting down the hallway. Oliver followed, trying not make eye contanct. He could have predicted this reaction.

"I'm sorry! I just couln't help myself!" Oliver pleaded.

"Do you know what we have in Atlantis? Fish. We have don't have cake, or ice cream." Arthur said, eyeing his companion.

"I know what else you can have." Oliver said, trying to be seductive.

"A piece of cake?" the Atlantian inquired.

"A piece of this." Oliver smiled, placing his hands behind his head as he rolled his hips.

"I'm going to kill you Oliver." Arthur said with a blank face, causing the smile in Olivers to fade. Oliver quickly rushed over to Arthur, placing his arms around the broad chest of the other.

"Orin" He crooned, "I said I was sorry." Arthur looked down to Oliver, who stared at him with puppy dog eyes. He rarely called Arthur by his real name, and his ploy for forgiveness worked, as Arthur hugged him back.

"Your lucky I didn't shove one of those arrows up your ass." Arthur said, seeing the bunch of arrows laying in the corner.

"You and I both know we would have enjoyed that too much" Oliver said, letting go of Arthur. The bigger man chuckled at the joke, regretting making such a fuss over the cake.

"You know I return to Atlantis tomorrow right?" Arther asked, flopping himself on the couch.

"Yeah, which is why I'm gonna do something special for us tonight, before you go." Oliver said, sittng next to him.

"And what's that?" Arthur yawned, putting a hand around Olivers shoulder, pulling him closer to himself.

"It's a secret." Oliver smiled, getting up. "To celebrate our unofficial one year anniversary." Oliver looked to Arthur, who smiled in approval.

"Unofficial?"

"We're not exactly dating. Remember, we've got appearances to uphold." Oliver said, repeating Arthurs words.

"Right. I gu-"

"_But_, the thing is, you're going to have to stay gone while I set up." Oliver said, trying to smile.

"Oh Ollie can't I just lock myself in the bathroom?"

"no, you gotta leave until I call you home." Oliver said, enforcing the point. When Arthur didn't move, Oliver opened the door. "This is the part where you leave."

"This surprise better be worth it." Arthur muttered as he walked out the door.

Pulling out his cell phone out, Arthur checked it for any messages from oliver. He sighed as his screen appeared the same as it had twenty minutes ago..No New Messages. This was ridiculous, forty minutes spent siting outside the apartment complex, on a freaking bench that made his ass sore. But he figured it was worth wait, considering how Ollie's eyes had seemed to glow when he spoke of his suprise.

He jumped at the vibration of his phone in his coat pocket. Answering his phone, he waited for Ollie's voice.

"You can come in now." Was all he said before he hung up. Jumping to his feet, Arthur took quick strides back to the entrance of the building and up the stairs.

When he opened the door, Arthurs eyes went wide. The room was filled with candles. The floor was litered with them and he had to place his steps carefully so he wouldn't knock any over. The rooms light had been turned off, and the door to thiers had been left wide open. Trying to get there as quickly as he could, Arthur called Olivers name.

"Right here." Oliver whispered behind Arthurs back. Turning, he didn't have time to even get a word out before the other placed his lips gently to his.

"Extravagent." Arthur smiled as Oliver pulled away.

"The best has yet to come." Oliver said. He planted another kiss on Arthur, but quickly pulled away when he heard a knock on the door. "Go sit on the bed, I'll be right back." Oliver whispered.

Obeying Oliver, Arthur kicked off his shoes and plantsat in the middle of the bed. He took in the scent of the candles, which lay scattered among the floor like they had in the living room. He smiled a bit as he thought of how long it must have taken Oliver to place and light them all, though forty minutes sounded about right. :He was suprised there were no rose petals.

"I'm back." Oliver whispered, walking in with a medium sized pink box in his hands.

"What's that? Another secret?" Arthur asked, eyeing the box.

"Precisely." Oliver said, smirking. Climbing on the bed and sitting on his knees next to Arthur, he brought over the box and placed it on his lap. "Close your eyes." Oliver said, opening the box slightly. Arthur did just so, anticipating what Oliver was hiding from him. "Open your mouth." Oliver whispered, dropping the lid to the floor. Finding the request odd, Arthur once again obeyed, leaving his mouth open. He waited, hearing Oliver fumbling with the box almost made him want to peek. But he kept his eyes closed.

"Here we go," Oliver said, and Arthur felt something cold touch his bottom lips as whatever it was entered his mouth. Closing it, Arthur smiled, letting his eyes fly open. Looking down at the box he saw inside it held a cheesecake.

"Ollie.." Arthur said, he was speechless, which of course made the others grin so much more wider.

"Happy Unofficial Anniversary!" Oliver murmered, pressing his lips to Arthurs.

"I believe what you mean is,' Happy Anniversary', because as of now, it's extremely official." Arthur said, pushing away the fork in Olivers away as his hand slid into Olivers.


End file.
